Unforgettable Summer
by seriesluver99
Summary: Its Cassie Vincent's seventeenth birthday, and her idea of a party revolves around chocolate and muggle movies. However best friends Lily, Poppy, even frail Eliza who has just lost both parents because of death eaters, have other ideas. (My second fanfiction- the character of Cassie is taken from my first story. Includes LilyXJames and Cassie(OC)XSirius. Hope you enjoy :)


Chapter One~

"Happy Birthday" Lily squealed as I opened my front door. "I missed you…"

"How could you miss me Lils I literally saw you two weeks ago" I sighed.

"Oh come on Cassie, we practically live together for over half the year, and have done for the past six years." She said pulling me into a tight hug. "Are the others here yet?"

"Nope, Poppy should be here in a minute though"

"What about Eliza? Is she coming?" She asked her voice growing concerned. Lily and I have been friends since first year and over time two other girls joined our group, first Eliza Foster and then Poppy King, both Ravenclaws, both amazing. We've been inseparable ever since, but Eliza been going through a rough time and we haven't seen her since school ended. I invited her to stay over along with Lily and Poppy to celebrate my seventeenth but she never responded to the letters I owled her.

"I don't know…" I replied honestly "She never replied to the letters I sent out inviting her over. And believe me I sent loads."

"I feel so bad for her and her sisters, it must be awful losing your parents like that…" Eliza was the second eldest of six girls. Her parents had been highly trained Aurora but they had been killed a week after Eliza seventeenth birthday in July. She and her sisters were still living in their family home which had been left to their eldest sister Carter and her husband David.

"Yeah…" I said quietly while moving towards the sofa to sit, Lily quickly followed suit. Eliza didn't deserve this, no one did. The killings had escalated in the last few months. Voldemorts support had somehow increased even further and innocent families were being slaughter just because of their blood status. I was the only one of my friends that was 'completely safe', cause I was a pureblood, Lily and Poppy were muggleborns and Eliza was a half-blood. Although my family wasn't all safe, as after my dad past away when I was seven, my mum had remarried a muggle and had my half-sister Madeline, so she wasn't a pureblood and the Death Eaters would classify my mother as a blood traitor so they weren't safe either.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

I shook my thoughts of murder and blood status away and forced a smile. "That must be Poppy" I stood and went to get the door as the knocking continued.

"Merlin Cassie open the damned door" I heard Poppy shout from outside. "I got a surprise for ya…" She said as I reached forward and turned the handle.

"You are the most impatient person I know…" I trailed off as saw that she had someone standing next to her. "Eliza? You came?"

She smiled as I went to hug my, now skinny tired looking, friend. Her hair didn't shine the way it used to; her once glowing dark skin looked dry and her brown eyes were almost completely masked by the bags beneath them. She didn't look like the happy, cheerful Eliza that I'd seen less than two months ago.

"I went by her house to see if she wanted a ride here, and she said she wasn't planning on coming, but Carter told her she needed to get out of the house." Poppy said as we walked into the sitting room of my room where Lily was waiting. She too was just as shocked as I was by Eliza's frail appearance, and straight away she began bombarding her with questions about how she was and if she sisters were alright.

"Yes, Lily I am eating right" Eliza laughed quietly.

"I can't believe you came…" I said. Eliza looked guilty at me before dropping her brown eyes to the ground.

"I'm sorry I didn't reply to any of your letters, I just needed time alone with my sisters and David."

"No I get that, I'm not mad at you or anything. I am just glad that Carter went by and that you decided to come."

"Yeah, yeah… we're happy shes here and all that. But bigger question what are we doing to celebrate your birthday." Poppy half shouted. Trust Poppy to ignore the truth and focus on a party instead. Poppy King was the party queen of Hogwarts, she loved everything from decorating to inviting people to the actually partying at the party. She even through parties for the other houses when they won a Quidditch match, despite being a chaser on the Ravenclaw team. "and please don't say that we are just hanging out here"

I grinned, she was going to hate that all I had planned was chocolate, talking and muggle movies. "Sorry Poppy, my party so I chose the entertainment, which is muggle movies." As I said that Poppy just bent down and started hitting her head of our coffee table…

"No, no, no" She repeated about twenty times, banged her head each time. Which must have hurt. Then she looked up, "What is wrong with you Cassie, its your birthday and more importantly its your seventeenth birthday. We have to do something!"

"If Cassie doesn't want to party and get drunk, like you inevitably will on your seventeenth Poppy thats fine" Lily said trying to reason with her. The probably with that sentence was that it remind Poppy that she doesn't turn seventeen until April, even Lily was older than her, she birthday was January 30th, this greatly annoyed Poppy. Poppy would turn seventeen for another eight months and she hated it, which is way she was attempting to make my birthday into a trial run for her own.

"Merlin, you three are no fun." She said, letting out one to the longest most dramatic sighs I had heard in a long time.

"Would we be more fun, if we brought ice cream into the equation?" Lily asked. At that she perked up a little. "Cassie do you have any?"

"Yeah, I'll go get some. Eliza you want some?"

"That would be great," she said smiling, then I saw Poppy glared at her, not like a nasty glare, just a look that give me the impression that she wanted Eliza to do something. "here I'll help you…" Eliza said slowly as she stood up.

"No its okay, I can do it,"

"Geez, Cassie if the girl wants to help let her help" Poppy said rather forcefully. _Yep they were up to something, or Poppy was at least…. _I thought as I turned to walk towards the door, and walked to the kitchen with Eliza close behind me.

**A/N-**

**Hi guys so I've decided to try writing from Cassie. (OC from my story Future Events Read By The People They Will Come To Effect) A few of you wanted a SiriusXCassie story and actually so did I so here we go. Anyway I would love to hear any feedback you have for me a review or a pm would be greatly appreciated.**

**Also I have a poll on my profile for you to vote (if you would like to) for which couple you would like me to write about, so far its a tie between HarryXGinny and SiriusXCassie. I also have a goodreads account if you want to follow or send me a friend request ( seriesluver99)**

**But yeah thanks for reading, **

**Byeeeeeee**


End file.
